


Дэнни Рэнд, Бессмертный Пони, страж врат Эквестрии

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2019 (fandom_Hells_Kitchen), She_is_Hale



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 18:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19951081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/She_is_Hale/pseuds/She_is_Hale
Summary: — В прошлые разы, когда вы оставались вдвоём, она могла только закидать тебя кашей с ложечки, — ностальгически вздохнул Люк. — Теперь всё гораздо сложнее.Как понятно по названию, много раз упоминаются пони. Маленькие пони. Те самые. И ещё «Молунг» и «Кунг-фу панда».Ни одно животное не пострадало.





	Дэнни Рэнд, Бессмертный Пони, страж врат Эквестрии

Поручение от Люка было Дэнни в радость и казалось совсем лёгким. Более того, из всех способов провести уик-энд именно этот воодушевлял сильнее всего. С тех пор, как Люк и Джесс наняли в качестве няньки Дорин Грин, они не просили большого Дэнни посидеть с маленькой Дэнни, и он соскучился; а тут Дорин унесло в космос с какими-то друзьями-приятелями, и как назло, именно на те выходные, когда Люк и Джесс собрались отметить годовщину свадьбы и поехать на пляжи в Монток только вдвоём.  
— Ну ты же понимаешь, — сказал Люк, — у нас не хухры-мухры чё, а полукруглая дата. Пять лет. Так что ты уж извини, что отрываем от дел.  
— Нет-нет! — Дэнни замахал руками. — Мне в радость! Она же почти моя племянница. И я давно не проводил с ней время. В прошлые разы я справлялся неплохо.  
— В прошлые разы, когда вы оставались вдвоём, она могла только закидать тебя кашей с ложечки, — ностальгически вздохнул Люк. — Теперь всё гораздо сложнее.   
— Но…  
— Но ты уже согласился.  
Люк похлопал Дэнни по плечу, с широченной улыбкой вручил ему ключи и отправился к машине, где уже ждала Джесс.  
Джесс помахала Дэнни на прощание и послала воздушный поцелуй.  
Тут-то Дэнни и насторожился.

***

План был прост: сделать завтрак, накормить Дэнни завтраком и включить мультики. Мультики — величайшее изобретение человечества. Особенно мультсериалы. Часа на полтора, по прикидкам Дэнни, зрелище должно было увлечь маленькую мисс Кейдж, а он за это время собирался прочитать и подписать документы, которые требовались Джерину для очередной сделки.  
Но уже после завтрака что-то пошло не так.  
По экрану телевизора прыгал милый пухлый кролик, похожий на большую фасолину. Он собирался на рыбалку с цыплёнком, похожим на фасолину поменьше. Но в их яркой нарисованной вселенной внезапно пошёл дождь, и Дэнни только запереживал за судьбу дружеских мультяшных посиделок, забыв про документы, как Даниэла скептически, прямо как мама, приподняла бровь.  
— Я слишком взрослая для этих мультиков, — заявила она. — Взрослые девочки такое не смотрят.  
Дэнни немедленно понял, что он совершенно точно не взрослая девочка. Но выключать мультики не торопился: надо же было узнать, накрылась рыбалка или нет.  
— А что мы будем смотреть?  
Вместо ответа Даниэла начала прыгать на диване и напевать какую-то милую песенку про пони. Дэнни не заволновался: он не знал, что слова «дружба — это чудо» могут означать что-то плохое. Даже когда Люк говорил что-то подобное тоном, полным сарказма, в гуще сражения с ниндзя или в другой трудный жизненный момент, Дэнни не видел подвоха.  
Вот и сейчас не увидел.

***

Можно быть миллиардером, филантропом, ниндзя и супергероем, но при этом сталкиваться с неожиданными трудностями.   
Дэнни и Дэнни смотрели мультсериал про пони уже два часа, но большой Дэнни никак не мог перестать путать Флаттершай и Пинки Пай. Даниэлу это расстраивало.  
— Чтобы понять мир пони, ты должен сам стать пони, — решила она после очередной серии и притащила в гостиную, где они смотрели мультики, все свои краски и фломастеры и всю мамину косметику. И блестящую волшебную палочку со звездой на конце, для надёжности.  
— Мы превратим тебя в пони! — обнадёжила Даниэла.  
Дэнни засомневался в успехе мероприятия, но на всякий случай спросил:  
— А что если я уже пони и меня не надо превращать?  
— Ты не похож на пони. Ты похож на осла, — Даниэла поморщилась.  
Дэнни поперхнулся воздухом и собственным возмущением.  
— Ослы серые, — пояснила Даниэла.  
Возможно, надень Дэнни с утра не белую футболку с серыми спортивными штанами, а что-нибудь весёленькое, его выходные прошли бы немного проще. Но не случилось.  
— А твой папа не расстроится, — уточнил Дэнни, смиренно отдаваясь во власть Даниэлы, — если обнаружит вместо своего лучшего друга незнакомого пони?  
— Папа уже был пони.  
— Ах вот оно что.  
Представлять Люка-пони совершенно не хотелось, но пришлось.

***

— Не могу опознать субкультуру, в которую ты ударился.  
Джерин Хогарт прищурился, стоя на пороге, пока Дэнни подписывал документы. Дэнни упорно делал вид, что у него нет ни розовой пятиконечной звезды вокруг правого глаза, ни блёсток на всё лицо, ни кривой радуги, нарисованной фломастерами на футболке.  
— Или сегодня где-то гей-парад? Дэнни, ты гей? — бесцеремонно уточнил Джерин.  
Дэнни захлопнул папку и с убийственно серьёзным лицом протянул её назад Джерину.  
— Я Железный Кулак. Страж врат Эквестрии и Бессмертный Пони, — заявил он вполголоса. — Мне не до гей-парадов. Но желаю тебе приятно провести время.  
— И у тебя, кстати, краска на волосах сзади.  
— Это моя волшебная грива. Всё в порядке, — заверил Дэнни и закрыл дверь.

***

— Дэнни, — позвал Дэнни, когда почувствовал, что задолбался.  
Она откликнулась не сразу. Пришлось ещё три раза проскакать через кухню, столовую и гостиную, стараясь не думать, что Люку гораздо проще быть пони с его-то выносливостью и прочностью. Люк, можно сказать, был рождён для того, чтобы стать пони.  
Дэнни же больше не чувствовал себя бессмертным и немножко переживал за сломанную год назад спину.  
— Дэнни?  
— Да, Дэнни?  
— Ты никогда не задумывалась над тем, что в мультике на пони никто не ездит?  
Даниэла притихла. А потом слезла с его спины.  
— Нет, если мы оба будем пони, это будет не так интересно, — решила она  
— Давай тогда пообедаем и поиграем после обеда во что-нибудь другое?  
— Давай!  
— Или порисуем, например.  
— Рисовать — это вчерашний день, — фыркнула Даниэла. — Рисовать — для неудачников.  
Справедливости ради, при таких-то родителях она могла и похуже выразиться.  
— Мы будем делать аппликации. Только не умывайся, тебе идёт быть пони, — добавила Даниэла и ускакала вприпрыжку мыть руки.

***

На заднем дворе никого не было, и мимо тоже никто не проходил. Так что сидеть на крылечке с розовой звездой на лице, занимаясь детским творчеством на свежем воздухе, было не так позорно, как Дэнни ожидал.  
Правда, вырезать дракончиков Даниэла не захотела, и Дэнни теперь старательно вырезал цветные полосочки для хвоста Рэйнбоу Дэш. Нормального клея не нашлось, как они ни искали, только секундный; но Дэнни гораздо сильнее занимали мысли не про клей, а про то, что чёртовы пони надоели ему всего за каких-то шесть часов. Или прошло больше времени? Или меньше? Никто не мог сказать. Ход времени исказился так, будто Дэнни снова засосало в другое измерение, очень страшное.  
Когда он почти смирился с тем, что Даниэлу ничем не отвлечь от пони и утешался, представляя Люка в блёстках и гадая, не приклеили ли ему цветную мочалку в качестве гривы, случилось непоправимое чудо.  
Даниэла отвлеклась.  
Под забор подлез лохматый и любопытный соседский пекинес, оставленный на пять минут без присмотра, и Даниэла сорвалась с места, не приклеив Рэйнбоу Дэш чёлку.  
— Пёсик! — воскликнула Даниэла, обнимая пекинеса.  
Дэнни, посмотрев на открытый клей, подумал совсем другое слово. И что аппликации — как раз для неудачников.

***

— Справляешься, страж врат Эквестрии? — издевательски поинтересовался Джерин, взяв трубку.  
— Прекрасно справляюсь, — соврал Дэнни. — Слушай, ты же юрист?  
— Вы что-то сломали и ты хочешь оплатить ущерб в досудебном порядке?  
— Не, у меня чисто теоретический вопрос. Насколько незаконно побрить чужого пекинеса?  
— Дэнни?  
— И ему не будет холодно?  
— Дэнни?..  
— Как думаешь, Джерин, его можно побрить как льва или голову тоже надо?  
Джерин помолчал в трубке ровно столько, сколько человеку требуется, чтобы с расстановкой сказать фразу «Мне кажется, не справляешься ты ни хрена».  
— Ты же Бессмертный Пони, — ответил он наконец. — Посоветуйся с хозяевами пекинеса.  
И повесил трубку.

***

Вечер прошёл без морального ущерба — обошлось материальным. Разговор с соседями состоялся настолько интересный, что Дэнни увёз Даниэлу — от греха подальше — в торговый центр. Так что после ужина они поиграли в настольную игру про пони, расчесали гривы подружкам-поняшкам, Даниэла немного покачалась на пони-качалке, а потом уснула в обнимку с огромной плюшевой Пинки Пай.  
У Дэнни появилось время до рассвета, чтобы выработать стратегию, и он мужественно полез в интернет в поисках идей.

***

За завтраком Дэнни сидел с очень загадочной физиономией, пока Даниела не доела свою порцию.  
— Будем играть в пони сегодня? — с надеждой спросила она.  
— Пони — вчерашний день, — заявил Дэнни. — Настало время для действительно важного дела. Я увидел, что ты к нему готова, и должен сообщить о тебе мастеру Шифу. Это была моя настоящая миссия.  
— Кто такой мастер Шифу? — заинтересованно спросила Даниэла.  
Вместо ответа Дэнни включил «Кунг-фу панду» и возблагодарил «Дримворкс» за идею и за то, что у этого мультика не одна часть.

***

— Так тихо, — удивлённо протянула Джессика, переступив порог. — Не легли же они спать в семь вечера.  
— Надеюсь, никто из них не в больнице, — тревожно произнёс Люк.  
— Наша дочь попрочнее твоего друга.  
— К несчастью для моего друга.  
Дэнни прекрасно их слышал, но не торопился вставать с дивана. Лежал себе спокойно перед почти беззвучно работающим телевизором — всё равно кролик и цыплёнок не произносили ничего осмысленного — и пил зелёный чай.  
— Куда ты дел нашу дочь? — без всяких приветствий поинтересовалась Джесс, сложив руки на груди.  
Вместо ответа Дэнни кивнул в угол гостиной. Даниэла молча, отрешившись от мира, стояла в идеальной позе дерева в уголке.  
— Я сказал ей, что с этого начинается изучение стиля «Коготь Тигра», — пояснил он.  
— Выглядит так, как будто я могу ещё часок посидеть в ванной, — заметила Джесс.  
И ушла, не накричав на Дэнни.  
Люк плюхнулся рядом, и по его лицу было видно, что он только что достиг нирваны кратчайшим путём.  
— Она могла бы просто сказать, что я гений, — скромно улыбнулся Дэнни, когда Джесс не могла их слышать.  
— Ты грёбаный гений, — подтвердил Люк. — Я бы не додумался научить пятилетнего ребёнка медитировать или что-нибудь в этом духе. Что я тебе должен?  
— Ответ на вопрос, Люк, всего лишь ответ на вопрос. Каким пони ты был?  
— Пони для лохов, — обиделся Люк. — Я был Папочка-Пегас.


End file.
